1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perforating machine for forming perforations at predetermined positions of a rolled record paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording apparatus such as a conventional facsimile machine, a rolled thermo-sensitive paper or insulative paper is used as a recording medium and recording is effected by a recording head which is reciprocally moved transversely to a direction of paper feed of the record paper.
In such an apparatus, the record paper is cut out each time when one picture of information has been recorded. In the prior art the record paper is cut out by a rotary blade, a shearing blade or a moving blade.
However, in such prior art cutting device, the form is damaged unless the blade is sharp and this causes a jam when the form is fed. As the number of time of cutting increases, the sharpness of the blade decreases and the blade must be exchanged. Thus, a lifetime of the blade is short. In cutting the form, a consideration has been paid to cut the form at a position as close to a record area by the recording means as possible in order to save the form yet, a space area remains at an edge of the form to be recorded. Thus, the form is wasted.